Days Go by Like Weeks
by cplust
Summary: Bella makes a stupid mistake by getting drunk and sleeping with her best friends boyfriend/her boyfriends best friend. Eventually she falls pregnant, but doesn't know who her babies daddy is. All the usual angst and drama applies. E/B story.
1. The Betrayal

Chapter 1.

Regret and guilt shot through me the moment I opened my eyes, as everything that happened the previous night came rushing back to me.

"Oh, god." I groaned, watching the naked man's chest rise and fall with wide eyes.

"_...please call me back. I'm sorry." _

I wanted to scream, but the lump in the back of my throat held me back.

"_Is he coming back?" _

_I shook my head, "no, I don't think so."_

"He'll come back, he always does. Don't sweat over it."

"_I know," I said after a long sigh and blowing a raspberry._

"_So get your ass back in here and fucking enjoy your party." Grabbing me by the wrist, he began to pull me into the house where sweaty bodies swayed drunkenly to the pulsating music. Quickly, I budded my cigarette on the fancy flower pot and followed him into the house._

"Get up. Get the _fuck up!" _I yelled, quickly jumping out of the bed and wrapping the white sheet around my naked body. I was extremely hung-over and maybe a little bit intoxicated left over from last night, but I pushed my throbbing head and churning stomach in the back of my mind.

"Huh? Rosie?" The man said stirring awake.

I was too busy searching the room for my cell phone and clothing— throwing around clothes, CD's, game cases and other random stuff you would find in a boys bedroom, to pay attention to him waking up. I cringed, and gagged when I noticed the condom wrapper on the nightstand.

"No, idiot. It isn't _Rosie_. It's fucking Bella."

"_What!"_ He yelled, sitting up immediately. "What the hell are you doing here? And why the fuck are you naked?"

I turned my back to him and dropped the sheet, not really giving a shit as I pulled on my jeans sans underwear. They were lost, and right now I didn't really care.

"You really don't fucking remember?" He shook his head, while one hand ran through his curly hair. "Well look around Emmett. What the hell do you think happened?"

He stayed quietly, seemingly thinking about last night, while I fastened my bra and continued my search for my shirt and phone.

"_Emmy, what's wrong booboo?" I slurred drunkenly._

"_Rose n' I got into a fight." He sighed, chugging the rest of his beer and slamming it down on the end table beside him. _

"_So'd me and Edwardo." I pouted. _

"'_Bout what?" _

"_Douchefuck Newton wanted to say bye, so I let him talk to me and he fuckin' hugs me. Assward didn't see when I punched him in the face. Anyway, it's just a fucking hug though, it's not like I cheated on his menstruating ass."_

"_Sounds 'bout right." He sighed, while opening another beer and immediately chugging it. _

"_Well, I'm gonna go find Alice- make sure she's not getting buttfucked by boys that aren't Jasper Whitlock." Emmett burped and raised an eyebrow. "I promised," I giggled and hiccuped. I stood up, but lost my footing and stumbled face first onto his lap. "Guess not," _

_Emmett laughed, and wrapped his large arms around me, suddenly my eyes feeling very heavy. I swayed gently in his arms; as he rocked me back and forth like a child. "Emmett?" I said, looking up from his chest._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're a really nice guy."_

_Emmett laughed, "Okay Bella. Obviously you've had too much to drink." _

_I shook my head, making me a little dizzy. "That may be true, but seriously. You're a good guy, and I think any girl would be lucky to have you. You're really sweet and you'd do anything for anybody. I mean that. Plus, you're really hot." I giggled._

_Emmett laughed, "Thanks Bella. You're pretty fuckin' hot too." _

_Then we kissed._

_It started out as a peck at first, and quickly gravitated into heavy panting and tongues fighting for dominance. I soon found myself on top of Emmett, my legs on either side of his thighs and my hips grinding into his erection. _

"_So hot." He kept moaning over and over again, between kisses. _

"Fuck," was all he said.

"I need you to drive me home. A-sap—" I groaned, flipping my cell phone open. Twenty-four missed calls. Thirty-six unread text messages and four voicemails. "...fuck."

"What?"

"Edward called me only about a million fucking times."

"Yeah, let's get you home."

I nodded. Emmett got out of bed, with the sheet now wrapped around his naked body, while he searched for clothing in his dresser.

I called my voice mail to listen to my messages.

12:34 AM.

Edward;

"_I'm sorry." _

2:26 AM.

Edward;

"_Where are you? I texted you a hundred times. Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn't have flipped over something so juvenile, especially because it's our last weekend together before you leave. Fuck, I'm sorry. Please call me back...I love you." _

Sighing, I sat down on Emmett's computer chair and let the tears fall and waited for the next message.

4:55 AM.

Alice;

"_Look, I don't know where the fuck you are but Edward's gone on a fucking rampage. He can't find you and won't stop calling my phone every five minutes. So would you please call him back, so he'll leave me alone? PS: Jasper and I made out."_

Everything seemed to happen at once, then.

"Hurry," I said, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"I'm trying. Fuck, Rosie's gonna fucking hate me." He said quietly running his fingers through his hair.

"Hate you? She's gonna _kill _me."

6:14 AM.

Edward;

"_I really hope you aren't doing what everybody is saying you're doing." _

I closed my phone and Emmett threw me my missing shirt, which happened to be on top of his dresser. I had my hand in one sleeve, while Emmett had only his boxers on, and was searching in his dresser for pair of pants when we heard two soft knocks on the door. "Em, are you up?"

We both froze our eyes wide as the door slowly swung opened and Emmett's bombshell of a girlfriend, and my best friend stood on the other side.

I watched in horror and shame as she took in everything in front of her. Practically naked Emmett, my tear streaked face and my naked chest, the unmade bed and the condom wrapper on the nightstand.

"What the fuc—"

"I'm sorry." I rushed, almost stumbling over my words.

Rosalie's gaze flew to me from the condom wrapper. She narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose, trying not to let her tears fall. Betrayal, jealousy, hurt and anger all wiped across her face. And when the first tear fell, she slowly started to back out of the room.

"_Rose!_" Emmett hollered after her, but she was already gone. He chucked the sweats that were in his hand onto the bed and ran after her.

I sat there, frozen and completely shocked, as silent tears fell down my face.

Emmett never came back, and after a while my phone started to vibrate in my hand. I opened it and stared at the picture of Edward and I that popped up every time he called me. Eventually the call ended and Edward's picture disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** New story. Shocker? I've written this story about 10 times, and never once liked the outcome. But I think I'm in love with this one. What do you think? Let me know.


	2. The Breakup

"...I fucked up."

The petite girl waited anxiously for me to elaborate, while she ran her fingers over the pattern on the flowered quilt in front of her on the bed. "What happened?"

"I..." I started, but had no idea how to finish. I got off the bed, and paced back and forth around the small room. "I _really_ fucked up."

"You know I'm not going to judge you. You can tell me."

I shook my head. "I know that, but you _will_ judge me. There's no way you can't."

"I won't," Alice assured me.

I sighed and swallowed hard before speaking. "I slept with Emmett."

Alice's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Uh..."

"See?" I sighed, pulling on the hair tie wrapped around my wrist. "I really fucked up."

"...How?"

"I don't even know. I don't really remember. We were drunk. Edward was mad at me. Rosalie and Emmett got into a fight. I don't know. Does it matter? It happened, and I'm fucked."

"Wow..."

"I don't know what to do." I groaned, flopping onto the bed and covering my eyes with my arm.

"I don't...I don't know what to say." She said, stumbling over her words. "I'm in shock. Does Edward know yet?"

I shook my head, "No. But Rosalie does. She probably won't waste any time telling him either."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

I sighed again. "I don't know. I'm scared; I don't want to hurt him."

"It's better if he hears it from you."

"I know. I'm still scared. He probably knows already though."

"This is fucked up Bella."

I offered a sympathetic smile. "I know."

Back at Emmett's, Edward had called a couple more times before I couldn't take it anymore and turned my phone off. He would know I was avoiding him, which would make him ten times more suspicious but I couldn't bear the thought of telling him, at least for now.

I ended up walking to Alice's place, which lucky for me was only a couple minutes away. Since I had no idea where my clothes were, I couldn't even fathom where I left my sandals, so instead of looking for them I decided walking barefoot would be best. Except it was mid-day; the sun was at it's brightest and the pavement was scorching under my feet.

I could only imagine how haggard I looked walking down the street in the middle of the day with stringy, greasy hair and caked-on make-up.

"Can you drive me home? I think I need to talk to Edward." I asked.

Alice nodded, and grabbed her keys.

I felt the vomit in the back of my throat, as Alice pulled into my driveway. Edward was sitting on my step, his head in the palms of his hands. The lump in my throat seemed to grow larger, making it harder to swallow. He looked up once the car pulled to a stop.

After saying a quick goodbye to Alice, I slowly excited the car. Immediately, I started sweating profusely.

I never took my eyes off Edward, and vice-versa.

"Hi." I said timidly.

Edward face looked drained and pale with dark bags under his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and glossy and his clothes were unchanged. His hair was in every direction as if he was pulling on it all night.

"It's true, isn't it?"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Why?"

"I..."

I had nothing. Nothing was going to make this situation better.

"I..." I tried again, but nothing. He didn't deserve the "I was drunk" excuse.

My sight blurred, as the silent tears streamed from my face. I sat down beside him on the dirty step and grabbed his hand and held it motionless on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I cried, but he roughly pulled his hand from mine.

His body language seemed to change then. Instead of being upset, with his shoulders hunched over onto himself, he seemed angry now. He stood quickly and narrowed his eyes down at me.

"You know what Bella. _Fuck you. _Everybody told me not to trust a _whore_. But I gave you a chance anyway. Don't bother feeling sorry. It was clearly _my_ fault."

Then he was gone. Quickly getting into his car and driving away.

I spent the majority of the afternoon and evening in my bedroom bawling my eyes out. I attempted to eat but ended up gagging and almost puking on the kitchen floor, so I gave up the idea of eating immediately.

I turned my phone on around four o'clock but I didn't have any calls or text messages that I hadn't already checked before.

Lying in bed, I tried to picture what I would be doing right now if I hadn't of fucked up so bad.

I would probably be sitting on Emmett's couch, tucked under Edward's arm while Rosalie cooked us breakfast. Eventually we would all be cuddled on the couch together, watching movies for the rest of the evening. Edward would drive me home when the last movie finished, but not before kissing me long and passionately.

I sighed loudly, and pulled roughly on a lock of my hair.

"Mornin' kiddo."

"Yeah, morning," I said a, little less enthused.

"What's wrong?" My father asked, raising an eyebrow up from the newspaper hanging loosely in his hand.

"Nothing," I said quickly, not wanting to talk about yesterday. "How was fishing?"

"It was good. Leah was there."

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting in the empty kitchen chair.

"Yep. Kid wouldn't stop asking about you," Charlie laughed.

"Maybe I'll go see her when I come back."

"Speaking of which, what time is your flight?"

"4:45 in the morning." I sighed, playing with the salt shaker on the table.

"I guess you're expecting me to drive you then?"

"How else would I get there?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head, pretending to be interested in the newspaper. "Where's Edward?"

Suddenly the lump in my throat was back, the smell of Charlie's breakfast was making me nauseous. I held onto my churning stomach, and shook my head. "I don't know."

"Are you two fighting again?"

I smiled down at the table, because we were always fighting over something.

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay then," Charlie huffed, while getting up from the table and placing his dishes in the sink. He left the kitchen then and proceeded to get ready for work.

"Hey, Dad?" I hollered into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to school today."

"Why?" He asked, standing in the entry way.

"It's the second last day. There's no point in going. We aren't doing anything important."

"Are you sure, Bells?"

"Positive, Sheriff."

"Okay then, but you're going tomorrow."

I sighed and nodded, dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Let me know.


	3. The Fight

"No," I mumbled in my sleep, smacking my gums and rolling over.

"I said get up."

"No," I repeated.

"Get up," Charlie growled, opening my bedroom door and turning the light on.

"Go away, _please_," I groaned.

I blinked back the light, pulling the covers over my head.

"Edward will be here soon."

I cringed, and clenched my fists, willing away the tears that threatened to spill at the sound of his name.

"_Edward doesn't want to talk, Bella." _

"_I know, but I need to talk to him and he isn't answering any of my phone calls or texts," I pleaded, sounding completely desperate on the phone with Edward's mother. This was my last resort. _

"_Maybe it's for the best. I'm sorry." _

"He's not coming." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why? Are you two fighting again?"

"You could say that," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

_I sat on the edge of my bed, blinking back tears while I stared at my phone. _

_0 missed calls._

_0 unread text messages._

_0 voicemails._

_It had been almost thirty hours since Edward left me bawling on my doorstep. I called a couple times but he pressed ignore on me. I tried to call Alice, but it was the same thing. Eventually I gave up; neither of them wanted to talk to me. It was quite obvious. _

_I sighed to myself, wiping my tears with the back of my sleeve and pressed "send". _

_It was going to be my last attempt, at least until I came back. _

"_I'm sorry..." _

"Well, then you have fifteen minutes to be ready if you want a drive with me. If not, you're walking in the rain."

"I'll walk, thanks." I sighed, burring my face in my pillow.

"Suit yourself."

—

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked, raising a brow at the unfamiliar boy leaning against the locker beside me.

"That you had sex with Emmett McCarthy?"

I stared at him, my mouth hanging ajar. Complete shock was written all over my face.

I shook my head. "No, where the hell did you hear that from?"

He shrugged, "It's all over the school."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, and walked off.

After grabbing my books for first class, I slammed my locker shut and practically ran into the first bathroom I could find.

—

"_Psst_, Alice?" I whispered, leaning on the front of my desk, trying to get her attention.

She didn't say anything. She was _still _ignoring me.

"Alice, seriously. Answer me."

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"_Ugh_. This is stupid. Why are you ignoring me?"

I quickly gave up when she didn't answer and sat back in my seat, opening a text book to at least make it look like I was doing class work.

A couple moments later my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"_Rosalie is my best friend."_

"_I'm your best friend too," _I retorted.

"_I know, but Rose was my best friend first. I've known Rose since I was four. Our parents grew up together."_

"_Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" _

"_I can't talk to you anymore."_

"_Why?"_

I held my phone behind my text book and waited for a reply that didn't come. When she didn't answer me, I shoved it into my pocket and waited. By the time the class bell rang, it was apparent she had no intentions of texting me back.

Shoving my books in my bag, I walked quickly to catch up with Alice.

"Wait, Alice," I said, grabbing her elbow.

"_What?" _She said sharply_, _yanking her arm out of my grasp.

"What the hell?" I asked, a little taken aback by her outburst.

"I told you. I can't be friends with you. You hurt three of my best friends Bella."

"Three? Emmett?"

She nodded and continued to walk down the hall. I followed after her.

"Why is Emmett involved in those three and I'm not? I'm just as hurt. I'm fucking in love with Edward, Alice. "

"Look, I get that. I _know _that. And I don't mean to be a bitch, but I can't," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you picking sides?"

"I didn't want too, but you slept with her boyfriend. If Rose slept with Edward, I'd pick your side. It's just that simple."

"So much for not judging me." I said, but she had already disappeared down the hall.

—

Between classes was bad.

People I didn't even know would walk up to me just to confirm what had happened. Whispers were heavy and people constantly stared and pointed at me. I kept my head down and hood up, trying my best not to be affected by what they had to say.

I walked past Emmett during class changes, but he didn't look over at me. Instead, he kept his gaze on the floor. Apparently I wasn't the only one affected by the gossiping.

Lunch was the worst though.

"What a fucking_ whore." _

I grimaced, keeping my eyes on my feet, ignoring the two people who meant everything to me just a couple days ago.

"She isn't worth it, Rose."

I wanted to bawl at the sound of his voice. I had missed it so much, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of their words hurting me.

"I thought Emmett had taste."

"He does. Apparently, I'm the one who doesn't."

Edward laughed coldly. It was a laugh that I had only heard when we were making fun of Newton and Stanley.

Rosalie giggled, "Apparently."

"Cool," I mumbled to myself, as if it didn't bother me.

"What didja say, _slut?"_

I couldn't help but notice the emphasis on the last word, as she stood there with her arms crossed and smug smirk on her face.

"Just shut the fuck up, Rosalie," I asked quietly, not wanting to start anything.

"Make me."

"Nice, Rose. Very preschool of you." I rolled my eyes, jumping up from the picnic table and proceeded to walk away.

I had thought sitting outside during lunch wouldn't attract so much drama. I was so very wrong.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Away from you. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"You really think you're something, don't you, Bella Swan?"

I stopped and turned around.

"Really, Rose? Would you just shut the fuck up and get over it? I'm sorry, okay. I'm fucking sorry. Obviously, I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I don't even know what I was thinking. And if I could take it all back, I would. So please, just stop. Leave me alone."

"Come on, Rose, let's go," Edward interrupted, pulling Rosalie's arm.

Rosalie shrugged and smiled wide. "It's really not problem. You did us a favour."

"What?" I asked, raising a brow. But I knew the answer the moment Rosalie leaned into Edward's touch when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

The moment she kissed Edward's neck, was the moment I saw red.

I charged at her, knocking both her and Edward down in the process. I pounced on top of her, and punched her square in the nose. She screamed and cupped her nose.

"You fucking bitch!" Rosalie yelled.

I smiled smugly, and turned around, leaving her flat on the ground.

I didn't get very far, when I felt pressure on the back of my head, and I was flung backward onto the pavement. I grabbed at her hands, while she jumped on top of me and clawed at my face. I flung my fists left and right, trying to make contact anywhere on her body. I pulled at her hair, while she continued to scratch and pound on my face.

Eventually I felt free, and I could breathe again.

My heart was erratic in my chest, and my breathing was loud and heavy. I panted, and blinked back tears. When I could finally see Edward was holding Rosalie. He had her face cupped in his hands, while he checked over her body for cuts and bruises.

I couldn't help the jealousy that I felt.

I stood, losing my footing at first but caught it before I fell face first into the ground.

"So that's it. You're over me and moving onto Rose already?" I asked, ignoring the crowd of students around me. I didn't care how ridiculous I sounded or looked.

Edward looked a little taken back. "What?"

"You're done with me? Just like that?" I asked again through clenched teeth as the tears streamed down my face.

"You cheated on me with my best friend, Bella. What do you want me to say? What do you want from me?"

"I want to talk to you, for fuck sakes. I want to apologize and try and make this work," I cried.

"You already apologized. Nothing has changed. You fucked up, not me."

"Go back from where you came from, you fucking psycho," Rosalie screamed, rubbing her already bruised cheek.

"Shut the fuck up, Rosalie. I'm not talking to you."

"He told you he's done. Get a fucking life and move on. Go back to Jacksonville and stay there. Don't ever come back. Nobody wants you here." She grabbed Edward's hand, linking fingers with him and began to pull him away. "Let's go, Edward."

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to say that I do not agree with the "I'm drunk" excuse. I don't believe it and I think its complete crap. If some guy ever said that to me, I'd tell him where to shove it. But it happens, or so people say. That being said, I'm well aware that some people black out when they drink but that isn't the case for Bella/Emmett. They just got extremely intoxicated and shit happened.

Also, I know some of you have questions about things that Bella or Edward have mentioned. But things will become clear eventually.

Lastly, I have been putting dashes between scenes but apparently fanfiction deletes it. I didn't notice until now. So I apologize for anybody who was like, "What the hell? I don't get it."

Anyway, review!


	4. The Parents

"What the hell happened to your face!"

"Um, nothing?" I plastered a fake, cheery grin on my face.

"Like hell. Did you get into a fight?" Charlie asked, rushing over to inspect my face.

I swatted his hand away. "No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not," I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple from the fridge. Just about the only thing I'd been able to hold down for the past couple of days.

"I'm a cop, Bella. I can tell when somebody is lying and I can very well tell when somebody has gotten into a fist fight."

"Okay, fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"With who?"

"Does it matter?" I retorted, leaning against the counter and taking a bite of my apple.

"Stop beating around the bush, Bella. Tell me."

"Rose," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Hale?" He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Who else?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Because we got into a fight," I sighed loudly, and shrugged, wanting the man to drop the subject. But the father and the cop in him would never allow that.

"Does this have something to do with Edward not coming around lately?"

I swallowed hard, thinking of the day before.

_A couple moments after the incident, the bell signalling lunch was over had rang and the students all scattered to their classes. I had class with Edward after lunch, but he didn't show. I couldn't help the jealousy that I felt. My stomach was nauseous thinking about Rose and him together. _

_Luckily, the rest of the day was drama-free and when I got home, I quickly hibernated in my room and only left to get something to eat when Charlie was fast asleep, snoring in the bedroom beside mine. _

"Does it?"

I looked down at the tiled floor and sighed loudly. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about, Dad? We broke up. He hates me. From the looks of it, he's already moved on."

"I'm sorry, Bells," Charlie offered after a couple moments of silence, rubbing my shoulder awkwardly.

"It's fine," I said, even though it wasn't.

"Maybe it's for the best."

I rolled my eyes, so sick of parents using that excuse when anything shitty happens.

"Yeah," I sighed loudly.

"Well, maybe a summer away will change things."

"I hope."

—

I groaned quietly to myself, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning the volume up on the television.

"Bella, what are you doing up so late? It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled, not taking my eyes off the television.

"Is little Joey keeping you up?" She asked, flicking the light on.

I blinked back the light and turned to her in the kitchen, where she had her head in the fridge, while my baby brother was crawling on the floor. "No, I just couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind? You've been moping around here for weeks."

"Nothing I'm willing to talk about." I sighed, picking up Joey who had crawled over to me. "Hi, baby," I cooed, kissing his forehead.

He giggled and pulled on my hair.

My mother sighed in the kitchen, while she opened and closed the microwave door. "You know you can talk to me."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked, standing in the entry way for the living room.

"I don't know. Just stuff back home."

"You've never had a problem talking to me before. You use to never keep secrets," She said, opening the microwave and bringing a bottle into the living room.

She sat on the chair across from the couch.

I sighed before speaking. "You know Edward?"

She laughed, picking up Joey. He grabbed the bottle in her hand immediately. "How could I forget the infamous Edward?" I groaned and palmed my forehead. "Something happen with him?" She guessed.

I nodded. "We sort of broke up."

Renee's eyes got wide. "Why? What happened?"

I sighed once again and pulled a loose string on the blanket wrapped around me. "I cheated on him," I said, barely in a whisper.

"Elaborate, please."

Joey swayed in our mother's arms, holding the bottle in one hand while the other occupied a strand of our mother's hair. His eyes were heavy, but the milk in his bottle kept disappearing.

"I don't know. My friends wanted to throw me a going away party, which was cool. We got Rosalie's cousin to buy us liquor," I grimaced, and my mother clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Edward and I ended up getting into a fight. It was stupid, and we've had much bigger fights before. I was upset that he left, and it was going to be our last weekend together for a while. And he wanted to spend it mad at me over something so dumb-"

"What did he get mad at you for?" My mother interrupted.

"Some guy was hugging me goodbye," I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I called Edward but he didn't call me back. And Emmett and my other friends wanted to make me feel better. They didn't want me to get all sad and emo over Edward so we took shots and I got really drunk. I don't even remember drinking _that _much!" I grimaced again, but kept going. "Emmett and Rosalie got into a fight, too, I guess, so she left, which is just like her. Always having to be so damn dramatic."

"You cheated on Edward with Emmett."

I blinked and nodded. "Yes."

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes," I lied. The truth was, I didn't remember. The condom package on his nightstand was opened, and the actual condom was missing but that didn't mean anything.

"Good. Now about Edward. You and him have been together for months. He knows you aren't that kind of person. Maybe in the future he'll realize how bad you hurt for your mistake and will forgive you. And if he doesn't, he isn't worth your time." I sighed loudly and blew a raspberry. "But maybe time away will make things better. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

I laughed lightly at the coincidence. "I know, Dad told me that, too."

"Your father's pretty wise, you know."

"I know."

"If Edward loves you as much as he said he does, and this is as real as you say it is, then in time he should forgive you."

"I hope," I sighed.

Silence fell upon us then, just the faint sound of the television and Joey's slurping.

"On a brighter note. Guess who I ran into at the grocery store the other day?"

"Who?" I asked, still a little sombre from our conversation.

"Jacob."

I gaped, completely taken aback.

"Really? Wow. I haven't seen him in _so _long. How's Billy?"

"Jacob said he was doing good now. But I think Jacob's having a hard time with it all. Losing his mother a couple years ago, and now he has to take care of his dad." My mother sighed, and was quiet for a long moment- perhaps thinking about Jacob's mother; my mother's best friend. "Anyway. I told him you were coming up for the summer."

"I miss Jake," I responded, thinking about all the times we hung out when I was younger.

"He misses you too. You should go see him."

"I think I will."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I was gonna post this chapter yesterday, but two things happened. First, the boyfriend and I broke up. And second: I had my very first bar experience and I gotta say, it was a pretty good night.

I think this chapters cute. I'll post the next one tomorrow.

REVIEW!


	5. The best friend

Butterflies quickly formed in my stomach, as I pulled into the driveway of the familiar, old, two story home. Everything looked exactly the same as it had the last time I was here over two years ago. In fact, I don't think anything had been moved.

Slowly exiting the car, I walked over to the front door. The old wooden stairs creaked underneath my feet.

I knocked twice before the door swung open.

"Hi Billy," I smiled.

"Bella Swan. It's been so long."

I laughed and leant down, hugging him tightly. "I know. You look good."

"It's been hard, you know? These wheels keep me confined," he said motioning to his wheelchair. "How the hell have you been? Come in, come in!" he insisted, rolling himself into the living room. "Take a seat, child."

I laughed at his anxiousness and took a seat on the only un-matching chair in the living room. "It's been forever. How have you been? Where's Jake?"

"Oh, Jake's been— _JAKE! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" _He yelled, causing me to laugh harder. "He's been good. He's been in his bedroom most of the summer playing with that stupid play station game. It was the first thing he bought when he got that job of his."

"Oh, he works?" Billy nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "Where at?"

"The grocery store over town."

"Oh," I smiled and tapped my foot nervously.

"_What Dad?" _Jacob hollered, walking into the living room.

I stood up from the chair, as my old best friend stood in the entry way. "Hi Jake," I grinned.

"Bella?" I nodded. "Holy fuck." He grinned, practically running over and hugging me. "It's been so damn long," he sighed, fanning his hot breath into my hair.

"I know," I cried into his sweater. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. How have you been?" Jacob stopped the hug then, holding my shoulders and looking me over. "You really grew up. My god, is that a C-cup?" he joked.

I laughed and punched his shoulder. "Shut the hell up."

"Seriously, how the hell have you been?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch while I sat in the chair I had just occupied. Billy had rolled himself into the kitchen, giving us privacy to catch up.

"I've been good. Great even.," I lied.

"You're lying," he laughed.

I gaped, "How the hell can you tell?"

"You scrunch your nose up when you fib."

I smiled, "You still remember that?"

"Hell yeah I do. I remember everything. So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Me and the boyfriend just broke up," I sighed.

"You're mother was telling me a couple months ago, you met somebody."

I smiled timidly and sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"What happened?"

"I fucked up," I laughed humourlessly. "I slept with his best friend." Jacobs eyes went wide, I raised my hands, palms forward. "But in my defence, I was drunk!"

"Great excuse, Bella," he laughed.

"Anyway, enough about me. What's going on with you? Jacob Black, doing manual labour?" I joked.

He grimaced, "Shut it. It isn't because I want too. I'm just helping dad out with some bills."

I frowned, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when it happened."

"It's fine. I knew if you could, you would have been here."

"Is he okay?" I leaned in and whispered, careful that his father wouldn't hear us talking about him.

Jacob nodded slowly. "As okay as he's going to ever be. I'm doing as much as I can around here with bills and working around the house. But it's hard."

"I imagine. I'm sorry Jake. I really am," I offered.

Jacob shook his head, and plastered a big smile on his face. "It's good. we're moving forward. And hey, now you're here. So shits just going to get better." I smiled. "How long are you staying anyway?"

"I'm suppose to stay for three more weeks. But I'm thinking about staying longer."

"Not ready to see the ex yet?"

I shook my head and pouted, "Not yet."

—

"_Mom, I'm home!"_ I hollered as I shut the front door behind me, throwing my shoes into the closet.

"She went out."

"Where did she go?" I asked, walking into the living room and leaning on the wall. "Did you just get home from work?" I asked, noticing my mother's husband was lying on the couch with a blanket covering him. His eyes were hooded, while he flicked channels on the television. Joey was occupying himself by running toy cars over the coffee table.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. And grocery store. If you need anything, she has her cell on her."

"No, it's okay," I said, picking up Joey who had crawled over to me when he had heard my voice. I blew raspberries into his neck, causing him to giggle. "Why'd she go there?" I laughed, blowing another raspberry.

"She needed to get a few extra things for the supper on Sunday."

"What supper?" I asked, raising a brow while Joey pulled on the string from my sweater.

"She didn't tell you?" I shook my head, smiling down at my brother. "My daughter's coming over. We thought it was time you two met."

"Oh," I frowned.

"Is that okay? Are you busy?"

I nodded and sighed loudly. "Yeah, but it's okay. It was the only day Jake had off this week, so we made plans. But he'll understand."

"Jacob's more then welcome to come. I'm sure it won't be a problem with your mother."

"Great," I smiled, putting Joey back on the ground. Immediately he crawled over to his father.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed a pot on the stove.

"_Oh, your father called Bella,"_ Phil hollered from the living room.

"_Okay," _I hollered back, grabbing the phone and taking a seat at the kitchen table with a plate of supper.

After three rings, Charlie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad," I smiled into the phone.

* * *

**A/N: **This is mostly just a filler chapter, so it's shorter then the other chapters but you get to know a little bit about Jacob.


	6. The Stepsister

"Thanks for the supper. It was _so_ delicious," The obnoxious redhead said, a little too politely as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. Bella almost gagged at her over-exaggerated use of the word 'so'. It was steak and potatoes and she didn't even eat the steak, claiming she was a vegetarian.

I rolled my eyes, while Phil handed her a facecloth and she helped clean off Joey's juice stained face.

"Wanna help me with the dishes, Bella?" My mother smirked, nodding her head towards the kitchen.

"Kay," I smiled, pushing out of my chair.

Anything to get me away from this bimbo.

"So what do you think?" My mother laughed, while she turned on the faucet. I rolled my eyes, and raised my eyebrow at her. "That bad, huh?" She laughed again.

"Worse. What is wrong with her?" I asked, putting away the already clean dishes.

"You noticed? I didn't think they were that obvious?"

"How could I not?" I laughed. "Her boobs are _huge!_" I almost yelled. "And she's like the fakest person ever. _Thank you for supper, it was so delicious._" I mimicked and rolled my eyes.

Renee laughed and nodded in agreement, "Well, she's Phil's daughter. She isn't _so _bad. Plus, we have to get used to her sooner or later."

I shook my head, "No, mom. You have to tolerate her. I'm only here for a couple more weeks then I'm flying back to Forks."

This caused my mother to frown. "I'm gonna miss you."

"We go through this every time I come up. You know I'll miss you too, mom." I hugged her side, while she dried a plate and sniffed quietly. "But I'll be back around Christmas and you'll come see me Spring break."

"I know," she pouted and sighed, causing me to laugh.

"Grow up," I joked, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why couldn't Jake come?" She asked changing the subject.

"He could have, but he didn't want to leave his dad home by himself, especially because he's working so much and doesn't get to spend as much time with him."

"Billy could have came."

"That's what I told him but he said he'd rather stay home." I sighed. "His company would have been nice tonight," I laughed.

"I agree. I miss having the kid around. He made you so happy." I smiled, thinking back to all the times we spent together. "Have you talked to your father lately?" She asked, after a couple moments of silence.

I nodded, putting away the silverware. "He called a couple nights ago."

"How is he?"

"Good he says. He misses me," I laughed. "I think he just mostly misses my cooking."

Renee laughed. "Have you heard from Edward?" I frowned and shook my head, "Aw sweetie. It'll get better. I promise," She cooed, wrapping her arm around me. We swayed gently, while I dried a coffee mug.

—

My crying brother brought me back to reality. I shook my head and closed my phone, shoving it back in my pocket as I picked my brother up, giving him the attention that he wants.

"Life sucks," I sighed, rocking my brother back and forth on my shoulder. "Being a boy is so much easier."

Joey looked up at me and laughed. I smiled down at him, and sat him back on the floor. Immediately he crawled to his box of toys and started throwing them around the room. I watched him for a bit, laughing at the cute things he did but eventually found myself sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels on the television.

"What to watch…" I said to myself, while Joey crawled over to me, using the coffee table to pull himself up. "See anything you like?"

I put the remote on top of the television stand, "What do you want for supper baby?" I asked, as if he was going to answer me.

"Carrots? Peas? Mashed potatoes?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen.

After his supper, Joey was crawling aimlessly around the floor. I smiled at him, then went to clean up, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

The door slowly swung open and I was surprised to see who was standing there. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" Joey immediately crawled to the front door, pulling at the bottom and whining when he couldn't get it open.

"I had—"

"I'm sorry. Can you come in?" I asked, cutting him off and picking up my crying brother. I set him down on the living room floor beside his toy chest.

Jacob laughed and shut the front door behind him. "I got off early and wanted to come say hi, I felt bad that I couldn't make it to that dinner."

I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, hi."

"So where's your mom?" He asked, shoving out of his boots and looking into the kitchen.

"Her and Phil went out for a _date _night." I sighed in disgust.

"I see you got stuck babysitting," He said, nodding towards my brother.

"It seems like it," I laughed. "No, Joey's pretty easy."

"Practice for the future?" He winked, I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject and walking into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Depends on if you're cooking."

I pouted my lips and tapped my chin. "I can, I haven't had anything to eat yet."

"Then sure, it's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal," He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't Billy cook for you?"

Jacob frowned then and shook his head. "He sure tries. Nothing ediable though. Mom used to do all the cooking."

I palmed my forehead, "Fuck. I'm sorry Jacob."

"It's fine," He laughed, humourlessly. "I like to talk about her and nobody really wants to talk about her with me."

"Billy doesn't talk about her with you?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nah. I can tell he's still hurting."

"I can imagine. It's been really hard on your dad. Hell, it's been hard on both of you."

Jacob shrugged. "I just don't think he's trying anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since his accident, he doesn't try. It's a hassle getting him out of bed in the morning. It's like he doesn't have a will to live anymore."

"I'm sorry Jacob." I frowned, thinking of Billy. "I don't know what to say," I said, after a couple moments of silence.

"It's cool," Jacob mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"What happened? I mean, the accident. If you don't want to talk about it, it's totally fine. But I wasn't home when it happened and I only know what my mom told me," I rambled.

"I don't really remember." He frowned, sitting at the table and looking down at his fingers.

"That's okay, you don't need to tell me." I smiled, hoping to not let the mood sour or get awkward because of my questioning.

"No, it's really alright. It's just a little fuzzy, that's all."

"Oh…"

"It was raining and I had school in the morning. I remember that. I was mad when Dad called and needed me to pick him up at this bar he had been going to every weekend since mom died. He was really drunk, and turned the music up so loud. And I got mad at him and told him to turn it the hell down," Jacob laughed; humourlessly. "The next thing I know, we're in the hospital. Apparently we hit a deer. I must have been going pretty fast to black out like that but I don't remember going over the speed limit or anything."

"Jake…,"| I started, but didn't know how to finish. I had no idea what to say. I tried comforting him by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's fine. Seriously, Bella. It happened almost two years ago," He assured me, rubbing my forearms and standing up.

"I know, but I feel bad." I sighed. "I should have came and seen you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was in Forks?" I said in a question.

He shook his head, "No, I mean when you came back home."

"I don't know. I thought about it. I wanted too, but I was scared." I sighed, "I didn't know the first thing to say, or do. I'm really sorry, Jake."

"It's fine," He said, hugging me. "So, what's for supper?" He asked, changing the subject with a smile on his face. I raised a brow at him and he laughed. "I'm serious, woman. I'm starving. Cook me some damn food."

"Okay!" I laughed, raising my arms, palms forward. "Can you hold on for a sec, I gotta get Joey."

Jacob nodded and sat back in the chair he had recently occupied.

"_Joeeey_," I sang, walking into the living room but he wasn't in there where I had left him. I smiled to myself, and tip toed down the hall, making sure to make a loud noise when I checked each room.

When he wasn't in any of the bedrooms, I assumed he was in the bathroom. Walking back down the hall, I heard a faint giggling. The closer I got to my destination the louder the laughing became. I made sure to tip toe as quietly as I could and when I just about reached the door, I jumped into the room.

"Gotcha!" I yelled, causing Joey to jump and yell, immediately followed by laughter.

He had unravelled the toilet paper and wrapped it around his tiny body. The cupboard and closet doors were all open. Shampoo and other random bottles tipped over onto the floor. In Joey's mouth was an empty blue box, the contents strewn about the floor around him.

I leant down pulling apart the toilet paper engulfing my bother, and picked up the box stuck between Joey's gums. Immediately I dropped it, running out of the bathroom, as different dates and times ran through my mind.

Reaching the calendar, I counted back a couple weeks. When I was done, I counted again and then again, my face draining of all its color.

"Bella?" Jacob asked from behind me. "What's wrong? Where's Joey?"

"Oh shit," I whispered, barely registering Jacob's presence, let alone his words.

"Bella?" He asked, confused.

I slowly turned around, and swallowed hard before speaking. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Review and tell me.


	7. The Results

"Say what?"

"Fuck," I moaned, banging my head on the wall.

"Uh…"

"How could I be so fucking stupid?" I almost yelled, tears starting to blur my vision. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted, walking into the living room and tugging on my hair.

"I don't…"

"What am I going to do?" I cried, plopping down on the couch and burring my face in my hands.

"Can we slow down for a second?" Jacob asked, walking into the living room, his face completely blank of all emotion.

"_What, Jacob?_" I said sharply, causing Jacob's eyes to get wide. He raised his hands, palms forward and dramatically took a step backward. "I'm sorry," I sighed.

"It's fine," Jacob laughed lightly. "What happened?" He asked, sitting beside me on the couch, pulling me into his side and rubbing my arm.

"I don't know. I'm late. Like _really _late."

"How late?"

"Like two months late." I sighed, tugging on my hair.

"How can you be two months late? Don't girls usually notice that kind of thing."

"I've been stressed. My period is the last thing on my mind."

"Well you're stressed?" I nodded. "Maybe you're periods late because of that, I heard stress sometimes makes it late."

"Where the hell would you hear that?" I giggled, sniffling loudly and rubbing my runny nose with the back of my shirt.

Stress does cause late periods. I let Jacob's words comfort me.

Jacob laughed, "Girls at school. You'd be surprised by how open they are to discussing that kind of shit. It's pretty nasty."

"I can imagine," I giggled and rolled my eyes.

Joey crawled into the room then, a big grin on his face with the toilet paper still around him and a small trail following behind him. I laughed and called him over.

Three hours later I was sitting on the edge of the tub, mascara staining my face as the tears fell freely. I held a white plastic stick in the palm of my hand with two visible lines.

"Bella, is everything okay? You've been in there for a while."

I started to cry louder, pulling roughly at my hair.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice muffled behind the closed bathroom door. "Are you crying?"

"Yes," I croaked.

"Did you hear from your friends back home?"

I couldn't even begin to fathom what my "friends" back home would think or even do. Me being pregnant probably wouldn't change anything. Edward would still hate me and more then likely disown this child. He might even deny ever sleeping with me and I'm sure _his _friends would back him up. I didn't even want to think about raising this child without having a father.

The more I thought about "my friends" back home, the more angry I got.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle beside me, I roughly chucked it at the mirror. It fell to the ground with a loud thud, but not without knocking a couple perfume bottles down with it, thankfully not breaking anything.

"You're scaring me. Can I come in?" Her voice was rushed and laced with worry.

I nodded, though she couldn't see me and clenched my hands tightly. "Yes."

The door quickly swung open and she stood there for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She looked at me and then her gaze shifted to the pink box on the sink and then back at me. I didn't look up, just bawled into my hands. Eventually she was leaning in front of me, her breath fanning my face. My grip loosened around the test, as she grabbed it from my fingers.

"What's this?" She asked slowly, but she already knew the answer.

"I'm pregnant," was all I said.

—

"So, what brings you in today?"

I kept my eyes down on my clasped hands in my lap, seemingly not having the confidence to look the doctor in the eye or at my mother sitting on my right.

"I…I think I'm pregnant," I said almost in a whisper.

"And why do you think that?"

"My periods late."

"Okay, fair enough. Any positive results from a pregnancy test?" He asked, distracted by digging in the drawers in his desk.

I cleared my throat nervously, "Yes, I took one a couple nights ago."

"Okay. When was the last time you were sexually active?" The doctor asked, pulling a notebook from a drawer. He flipped through a couple pages before stopping and grabbing a pen from his coat pocket.

"Um… 8 weeks—no 9 weeks ago." I frowned, remembering the last time I was in fact sexually active. "Almost 9 weeks," I confirmed.

"Do you know the date you think you conceived?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you use protection?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"Um… Around the end of May. I think?" I said, looking up at the ceiling trying to remember.

"So, you're fairly late then," He said mostly to himself, while he scribbled in the note book, and typed something on the computer.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Other then a late period, have you had any other pregnancy symptoms?"

I shook my head. "Not that I'm aware of. I've been pretty… stressed lately so it wasn't uncommon for me to just randomly get sick. I guess I've been peeing a lot more lately, but I'm not really sure."

"I see," He mumbled, scribbling something on the notepad in front of him. A couple moments of silence followed, as he typed and clicked away on the computer in front of him.

"Can stress cause a missing period?" I interrupted.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the computer screen in front of him. "Yes, but it doesn't cause a positive pregnancy test."

"Oh…"

"Based on your last menstrual period. You could be around 11 weeks pregnant, give or take a couple weeks."

"Can you tell me when I might have conceived, if I am pregnant… that is."

"Anywhere between thirteen weeks ago and the last time you were sexually active. I can set you up with a gynaecologist, that will help you with that stuff."

"If I'm pregnant…"

He smiled down at the paper and repeated, "If you're pregnant."

"Are you sure you used protection every time? Can you remember a time where you didn't use any type of contraceptive."

I shook my head and leaned back in the chair. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a time where we didn't use protection, or a time where the condom might of broke but my mind came up blank. "Um…no. We used condoms every time—wait…"

"Was there a time, Bella? Knowing would possibly help figure out the day you conceived and the due date."

"There was this one time…" I squinted, trying desperately to remember if we had used a condom but I still couldn't remember. "but I don't really remember."

"_Bella!" _My mother hissed, interrupting us and speaking for the first time since we came into the doctor's office. "You said you used protection."

"Well, I didn't think it was going to come back and haunt me!" I almost yelled, flailing my arms.

"You are in so much trouble," She sighed, and shook her head.

"Well, let's find out if Bella here is expecting, why don't we?"

I nodded and swallowed hard. "Okay…"

—

"Dad, I—I n—need you."

"Why Bella? Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" On the other end of the phone, I could hear his breathing pick up. "Are you crying?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

I sniffed, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what? What happened? You're scaring me."

"I—I m—messed up, bad," I bawled, my breathing so erratic I sounded like I was hyperventilating.

"Bella, spit it out. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," I practically yelled, happy that it was finally out, but terrified of his reaction. I leaned my head on the kitchen table, trying my hardest to catch my breath. My mother sat beside me, rubbing my back and pushing the hair out of my face that kept getting in the way.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, Dad," I bawled.

"Is this some kind of joke? This isn't funny, Bella."

"I know. I'm _sorry!_"

"Put your mother on, right now."

"But, _Dad,_" I cried.

"_Now, _Bella." His voice was stern.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"_Isabella Swan. _Put your damn mother on the phone right _now."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. It's actually been sitting in my inbox for a while now, but I've been too busy with school and stuff to post it. Better late then never I guess.

I realize that I have a tendency to post stories and never finish them, but this story is actually my first priority. I'm just so in love with these characters and how real life it actually is. So I will be finishing this chapter, probably sooner rather then later. I have the next 5 or so chapters finished, they just need to be beta'd, so there is no reason as to why I shouldn't post a new chapter in the next couple of days.

Anyway, review. What do you think is gonna happen?


	8. The Text Message

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it _off._" I chanted, clenching my eyes shut and covering my ears with the palm of my hands.

"There is so fucking way you're pushing _that"_ He gaped, pointing at the television and then to me,_ "_out of _that._"

"Oh my god, turn it off Jacob!" I yelled, searching frantically for the remote. When I found it, I rushed quickly to turn the television off. "Why the hell are you watching that anyway for Christ sakes?"

"I was curious." He shrugged.

"Well thanks for that Jake. I'm officially terrified of having this thing." I frowned, patting my stomach.

"You should be." He gaped, "did you see how big that thing was? You need to be at least ten centimeters dilated before you can push that thing out? You do realize how big ten centimeters is, right? It's like the size of a fucking water—"

"Oh my god," I practically screamed, covering my ears once again. "Shut the fuck up, would you?"

"I'm just saying," He laughed. "You need to be prepared."

"I am prepared," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Seems like it," He said sarcastically, raising a brow.

"Go home."

"Nah; where are your parents?" Jacob asked standing and stretching his limbs.

"Um," I contemplated. "Phil's at work and I think mom and Joey are grocery shopping." I said, following him into the kitchen, I watched as he stuck his head into the cupboards and then the fridge. "What are you looking for?" I asked, while I leaned against the wall.

"Food; I'm starving."

"What the hell? Go home and eat if you're hungry, you moocher." I joked, crossed my arms, while a smirk fell upon my face.

"Can't," he mumbled, grabbing a box of pancake batter from the cupboard.

"How come?" I asked, pulling a chair away from the table and taking a seat, leaning my elbows onto the table and resting my cheek into my hands.

"Dad was playing super depressing music when I left. I'm not even kidding. There is no way I'm going back anytime soon. I think it's the anniversary of the first time they kissed or had their first date, something like that."

"Jake," I scolded him. "You should be with him. This is hard for him."

"It's hard on me too, you know."

I sighed. "I know, but you're handling it better. He lost his wife, Jake."

"And I lost my mother." He said without emotion, swiftly turning his back on me and grabbing a pan from under the cupboard.

"I know but—"

"Anyway, how'd the girl doctor go yesterday?" He asked, cutting me off and changing the subject.

I groaned, annoyed that he changed the subject on me.

"Good, I guess. Me and the baby are healthy considering I practically didn't eat all summer."

"That's good," He said, sounding a bit distracted as he mixed the pancake batter in a large bowl.

"Yeah," I continued, twirling a random pen in my fingers. "Mom did most of the talking." I sighed, "I didn't really find out anything I didn't already know. "

"What did you find out, then?"

"I got pregnantmid-June. June 22th is the night I had sex with Emmett," I frowned and looked down, "and I'm due early March." I shrugged. "She estimated March 1st, but it could change the farther along I get. I get to hear the heartbeat sometime in the next two weeks. I need to make an appointment with a gynecologist when I get back home…" I rambled, trailing off.

"I don't want you to go home." Jacob sighed, turning around and leaning against the counter, his arms crossed at his chest.

"I know." I sighed too. "I don't want to go back either. Everything has been so good here, and when I go back home it's just going to be a disaster. But I know I need too…" I trailed off.

"I know." He sighed again, turning around and tending to his pancakes. "Did you get your plane ticket yet?" Jacob said after a couple silent moments.

I shook my head, though his back was to me. "No, mom is getting it sometime tomorrow. "

"You excited?" Jacob laughed.

"You're kidding right? What kind of question is that?" I grimaced. "You know I'm not excited. I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Not even to see your dad? Wait, did you even tell your dad yet?"

"I didn't tell you?" He shook his head, and I laughed and nodded, "Yes I told him. He was _so _mad." I laughed humorlessly. "He was practically screaming on the phone to mom. He was just about out his door, on his way to Edward's house with a shot gun before mom told him there was a possibility it wasn't Edwards."

Jacob laughed, "You're dad sounds badass. What did he say when he found out you were sleeping around under his roof?"

"It wasn't under his roof," I frowned but ignored him nonetheless. "But nothing really; I guess he was in shock. Him and mom got into a huge fight though. Dad blamed mom, and mom blamed dad. '_You should have kept a better eye on her.'_" I mimicked, rolling my eyes.

Jacob laughed. "Sounds tough, but you know it'll get better eventually."

"I really don't think so." I sighed, scribbling on a piece of newspaper. "Once I tell Emmett, Rosalie's going to fucking kill me. And I have no idea how Edward's going to react—"

"You're telling Edward?"

I nodded, "Mom wants me too, but I haven't decided. I probably won't survive through telling Emmett. Plus, I think the chances of it being Edwards are pretty slim."

Jacob laughed, "You'll be fine and you should tell Edward. It's still possibility, even if it is pretty small and I'd want to know if it was possible I was going to have a kid."

"I'm terrified. I don't even know what to say. How do you tell someone that they could have a kid on the way? How do you tell the guy you're in love with that? The guy you've been with for seven months, that it's _possible _that this kid just _might_ be his?"

"I'm not sure. Definitely not through a text—" Jacob laughed, reading my mind.

I laughed along with him. "I wish I could, but Edward probably changed his number, I called him so much."

"Have you talked to him since you've been out here?"

I shook my head, "No. When I first got out here, I tried calling him and texting him but he didn't answer me, so I eventually gave up. I figured giving him space, would make shit a little better for when I came back, but he hasn't even made an effort to get a hold of me, so I don't know…"

"I thought he was with that Rosalie girl?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. The last day of school, it seemed like it but I don't know…" I trailed off with a sigh.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Jacob joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Who knows," I sighed. "They're completely different people, and the only thing they really have in common is that me and Emmett both fucked them over."

"Well opposites do attract."

"That isn't funny _at all_, Jacob." I growled, through clenched teeth.

"I'm joking," He laughed, "I'm sure everybody has already forgotten about it anyway."

"You would think, but you don't know Rosalie. She's never going to let me live this down."

—

I contemplated pressing send on the silver cell phone between my fingers while I sat on the edge of my bed. A knock on the door quickly caused me to close my phone, deleting the words that I had already typed.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" My mother said, muffled from the other side of the door.

"Sure," I sighed, shoving my cell phone in the front pocket of my sweater.

|"Is everything okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah; every things great."

"I promise you, baby; it won't be as bad as you think."

"You don't even know them. It's probably going to be a lot worse then I _think._"

"You can't know that."

I shook my head. "No, but I know well enough to not want to face any of them."

"You know, you don't have to leave. Nobody is making you leave."

I sighed, while my mother came from her place in the doorway to sit beside me on the bed. I curled my feet under me so she had room to sit. "I know. But I want to go back. I miss dad and I miss Edward. I don't want to give up on him, mom."

"I know baby," she cooed, rubbing my leg.

We sat in silence for a couple moments, while my mother rubbed my leg in a soothing matter, and I picked at the sleeve of my sweater.

"Suppers going to be done soon; do you mind setting the table before Phil gets home?"

"Sure," I nodded.

After my mother left my room, closing the door behind her, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, quickly opening it and searching through the contacts until I found the one person I needed to send this message too. I took a deep breath before I started typing. My heart beat feverishly in my chest as I pressed send button.

_I need to talk to you._

* * *

**A/N: **I can't believe I'm at chapter 8 already!

This chapter is not beta'd. Sadly my beta won't have internet until sometime in October. But I wanted to post this, and here it is. I tried to best to beta my own work, but it's a little difficult. So if there are any grammar mistakes, I apologize. Review and let me know, because if it isn't _so_ bad, then I'll just keep beta'ing my own chapters till my beta gets back on the internet. Thank you.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention: not a lot of plot progress in this chapter. I needed a filler chapter, and this is what came out. But you did find out when Bella is due, so a little plot progress. Anyway, next chapter Bella is back in Forks and has her first day back to school.


	9. The First Day

Standing in line at the drug store, I noticed tiny little yellow slippers hanging off the shelf. I couldn't help myself; grabbing them and quickly shoving them into my basket.

"Bella—", I quickly turned around at the sound of my name, surprised that one of my classmates was standing behind me in line.

"Hey Laur—"

"How was your summer?" She smiled, cutting me off.

"Uh. Good." I said, swallowing thickly as I quickly glanced down at the contents in my basket. "What about yours?"

"Mine was good too."

I nodded and smiled politely before turning around in line; patiently waiting for my turn. The line seemingly moved slowly, while nervous beads of sweat started to prickle down my forehead.

"So the rumours are true, huh?" She laughed lightly, pointing to the slippers in my basket. "I thought for sure it was just a bunch of bologna but it's true, isn't it?"

"Uh. Yeah,"

"Wow, that's crazy. How far along are you?"

"Um. About 12 weeks."

"Wow." She blew a raspberry. "You're only seventee—"

Not wanting to have this conversation, I quickly diverged a plan to get out of here.

"_Oh!_ Oops." I said awkwardly, "I forgot... uh toothpaste." I interrupted, cutting her off. "Just let me go grab that." I said as confidently as I could; giving Lauren a polite smile and quickly walking out the line and down a random isle.

Grabbing the first box of toothpaste I found; just in case Lauren was still there. I went back to the line only to stop dead in my tracks when I noticed a tall blond standing at the end of the line. But that wasn't what made my heart stop and my breathing hitch. It was the beautiful boy standing beside her. The boy I had been and still am madly in love with since we first met when I moved here to live with my father.

The jealously ripped through me when he tilted his head back and laughter at something Rosalie said. Before I even had time to think about moving my feet, his head quickly turned in my direction; the large smile still plastered on his face. His eyes locked with mine, and just as fast as he looked in my direction; the smile was wiped from his face. Immediately, my heart dropped into my stomach.

Without thinking, I left my basket on the shelf and walked out of the drug store as fast as I could. I didn't look back, no matter how much I wanted too.

—

"Where are the groceries I asked for?"

"Uh," I said awkwardly, biting my lip before entering the kitchen. Charlie had almost every cupboard door opened searching for the stuff he had asked me to pick up while I was out.

"Did you get anything I asked for?" He asked; his voice gruff and irritated.

"About that..." I pulled at the end of my sleeve anxiously, while taking a seat at the kitchen table, with my leg underneath me.

"What happened at the grocery store that would cause you to not get _anything_ I asked for?" He asked, shutting the fridge door.

"Um, well. It's official," my voice was mocking. " By Monday morning it will be confirmed that I'm knocked up."

Charlie grimaced, still not okay with the fact that his seventeen year old daughter is pregnant. "Why? What happened?"

"I saw Lauren at the drug store when I went to pick up my prenatal vitamins, which I didn't even get by the way." I exhaled loudly, "I saw these cute baby slippers—"

"Bella, I didn't give you money for baby slippers. I don't get paid till next week, this money has to last—"

"I didn't get them." I cut him off, "And they were only a couple bucks. Anyway, Lauren saw them."

"Well, people are going to find out your pregnant anyway, Bells. You're going to get a hell of a lot bigger then you are now."

"I _know_." I whined, rolling my eyes. "But baggy sweaters will work for now until I'm too big to go to school."

"Wait," my father said in disbelief. "Hold on, until you're too big to go to school?" His voice was irate, while his face twisted in anger and he pointed his index finger at me, scolding as if I were a child, _not_ having one. "Like hell. You're going to school until the day you pop that child out."

"But—", I started, but he cut me off.

"No ifs, ands or buts Bella. I'm _dead_ serious." The emphasis on the 'dead' didn't go unnoticed. "If you thought that when you decided to come here instead of staying at your mothers; then you thought wrong and I'd advise you to get up in your room and pack your bags."

"Chill, Charlie." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm _serious_, Bella."

"I know, dad. I got it." I groaned, wanting to drop the subject.

"If you miss one day of school, you're going back to your mothers."

"_Okay dad!_" I screamed. "I get it."

"Great." His voice was calm now, I rolled my eyes. "Now pass me those potatoes, since we don't have anything _else_ to eat for supper."

"I'm _sorry_." I groaned, getting up and passing him the heavy bag. "I was panicking."

"You have to grow up sometime, Bella." He rolled his eyes, accepting the bag and heavily dropping them into the counter causing me to jump.

—

My day started off by arriving to school in my fathers' cruiser. It wasn't something that was planned. The unwanted attention that was associated with the blue and black car was not attention that I wanted to draw to myself, especially this particular morning. But not being able to sleep the night before, I slept in and didn't have the time to walk.

I told myself I wasn't looking for it, but when I spotted the silver car in the parking lot, my heartbeat speed up. A lump formed in my throat, as I entered the school.

I wore a baggy sweater because the bulge in my stomach was starting to get bigger, making the zipper on my jeans hard to pull up. Seemingly not having the energy to lie on my bed for five minutes, while I sucked my stomach in; I just left it and wore a long sweater.

After spending most of the day with my head down, looking at the concrete floor as I walked, I happen to look up during third period class switches. I'm not sure what propelled me to look up, but I did nonetheless. Immediately, I locked eyes with that familiar face that makes my heart stop every time. Edward kept his face blank, void of all emotion.

I opened my mouth just as he was about to pass me.

"Hey." I whispered timidly, looking up at him and offering him a small smile.

Almost immediately after the words left my mouth, I regretted them. His face twisted from emotionless to anger and disgust, making my heart wrench. I stopped in my tracks, and my head whipped back, watching him as he walked past me.

I arrived early to my last class of the day; global geography class. I took a seat in the far back, hoping I wouldn't draw unwanted attention. When the class bell rang and students started pouring into the class, I was surprised to see Alice walk in and take the empty seat next to me.

"Hi," She spoke as if nothing had happened in the previous months. "How was your summer?"

"Uh, it was good?" I said hesitantly, a little unsure. "What about you?"

"Very good," She smiled to herself, as he grabbed her scribble and a pen from deep in her backpack. "Me and Jasper are officially a couple,"

"Wow, really?" I threw my head back in laughter, "that only took you two fucking years."

"I know _right_." she giggled. When the laughing died down, the air was awkward and uncomfortable. It stayed like this for a number of seconds, while I pretended to read the necks of the books on the book shelf beside my desk.

"Hey. Uh, look," She nervously looked down at her desk, drawling random hearts on her scribble before she spoke. "I'm really sorry about what happened between us before you left. I've thought about it a lot, and I was a really shitty friend."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I fucked up."

"No, Emmett fucked up too and we all forgave him a week after it happened. I'm sorry."

"It's really fine Alice. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Really?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah; you're my best friend, Alice."

"And as my duty as the best friend," she smirked, raising a brow and crossing her arms around her tiny chest, "don't you have something to tell me?"

I grimaced, scratching the back of my head. "How does everybody know?"

"I heard it from Leah a couple of weeks ago," Alice offered me a apprehensive smile. "But Jessica confirmed it this morning in gym. Why didn't you call me?"

"Leah?" I whispered under my breath, palming my forehead. "I would have called you, but I thought you hated me."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice shamefully looked down at her lap.

"Its fine," I laughed, nudging her arm with my elbow. "It's really okay."

"Are you sure Bella? I really fucked up." I nodded, with a grin on my face. "Okay then. Well—", she started slowly and carefully, "are you excited?"

"Not so much." I looked down at my stomach and frowned.

"Bella Swan. How is it not exciting?" She asked in disbelief. "You're growing a little baby inside of you."

"I guess that part is exciting, but the rest is... _stressful_."

"You're not supposed to be so stressed when you're pregnant, Bella. It's bad for the baby. Where's that boyfriend of yours? He should be giving you massages to relieve that stress. When do I get to mee—"

"What?"

_Boyfriend?_

"Jacob?" She said hesitantly, tilting her head in confusing. "I do get to meet him, right? I promise I won't embaress—"

"Jacob?" I said incredulity. "How the hell do you know about Jacob?"

"Isn't that your baby's daddy?" She asked puzzled.

"Uh. No."

"Are you serious?" I shook my head. "Then who?"

"Who do you think, Alice?" I raised a brow, while my voice was sarcastic.

"Edward?" I scrunched my nose and bit my lip, shrugging my shoulders. "No," she said in disbelief. "Emmett?" The words seemed to leave her mouth slowly. I locked eyes with her, and slowly nodded my head. "Oh my god Bella, Rosalie is going to kill you. Her and Emmett _just_ got back together like last week for crying out loud."

"I know," I groaned, palming my forehead and tugging on the ends of my hair. "She's going to kill me. That's why this is stressful."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this." Her voice was shrill and penetrating, causing our classmates to look over. I gave her a disbelieving look, causing her to look around and notice the attention she was bringing to us. "Are you sure it's Emmett's?" She whispered.

"Well, no." I shrugged my shoulders. "But it's either Emmett's or Edward's. My doctor said she thinks I got pregnant June 20th. And me and Edward used protection every time."

"Oh my god," Alice's whisper was high-pitched, which she palmed her own forehead.

"Please don't tell them." I begged. "I have to tell them myself. And god, _please_ don't tell Rosalie."

"I won't. " Her eyes looked everywhere except to meet my gaze, making Alice seem uncertain and suspicious.

"Promise?"

I needed to be sure she wouldn't tell anybody.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I beta'd this chapter myself. I hope I did a good job, but I'm sorry for any grammar and punctuation mistakes if there are some.

Review_,__ please._


	10. The Asshole

"_Dad!_" I hollered, slamming the front door behind me as I kicked my sneakers off into the pile of shoes beside the door. "I need to talk to you, _now._"

Stomping my feet into the kitchen, I stood at the head of the kitchen table. My father sat there, a newspaper hanging loosely from his fingers while he held part of a sandwich in his other hand. The other half of his sandwich sat on the plate in front of him. "Why are you telling people that _Jacob's _my baby's father?"

"Excuse me?"

"You told Leah's father that I'm knocked up by Jake. Why?"

"Shoot." Charlie muttered, placing his sandwich on the plate and scratched the back of his head. "I only told Harry that because he asked me who the father was."

"Why—"

"I wasn't about to tell him you didn't know who the father was, especially when five seconds earlier I had told him my _seventeen year old daughter _was pregnant."

"_Thanks._" I sighed sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Now everybody at school thinks I'm a big tramp; real mature _dad._"

"You're really going to start on me about being immature, Bella?" His eyes suddenly got wide while his voice was unbelieving and sarcastic. "You're seventeen, pregnant and have no idea who this baby's father is—"

"Okay—" I cut him off, not wanting to have this conversation.

"You didn't pick me up anything that I asked for last week because you ran into _some _girl that you knew from schoo—"

"Rosalie and Edward were there t—"

Charlie roughly pulled himself from the table and started pacing around the kitchen, while yelling at me. His arms failed dramatically at his sides. "You have no money. How are you going to raise this child? It's a damn struggle to get you up in the morning—"

"I'm preg—"

"When you do get up, you try and stay home. You have showed no interest in getting a job to better your life for you and this child. "

"I get it." I said through clenched teeth.

"I really don't think you do, Bella. I don't have the money to support you and this baby. I can barely afford to feed just you and me."

"What do you want me to do? Nobodies going to hire a _pregnant_ teenager?" Sighing angrily; I sat down at the table with my foot underneath me and started pulling apart piece of a napkin.

"That isn't the point. You make no effort to help me out around here. I'm working weekends just for us to get by, and you do nothing except for sleep all day and find something to whine about."

"_I'm pregnant!_" I screamed.

"You could still help out." My father rolled his eyes. "Cleaning up after yourself would help me out a lot. Maybe you could do some laundry or the dishes," he pointed to the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. "So I don't have to come home after 14 hour days to a dirty house."

"Fine," I sighed, huffing and crossing my arms across my chest.

—

Due to throwing up most of the night I had missed the previous day of school. I sat in front of my locker during lunch, my face deep in my math text book — trying my hardest to catch up before math class that afternoon.

I was working on this particular question that was giving me a hard time when I had heard somebody slam a classroom door shut — causing me to jump and immediately look up, locking eyes with the culprit.

Edward quickly looked away, and continued on his path down the hall. The farther away he got the more eager I became. I bit my lip and clenched and unclenched my hands around my text book, while my foot tapped anxiously on the concrete floor.

I opened my mouth and before my brain had time to register what I had just said, I was already yelling it.

"_Edward!_"

I wasn't shocked when he didn't turn around, but I did notice his back stiffen a little bit. Throwing my books off to the side, I used the locker to hoist myself up and began chasing after him.

"_Edward!_" I called out again but no avail. Angry that he refused to answer me, I grabbed the sleeve of his sweater when I caught up to him. "What the hell? Why won't you talk to me?"

"_What?" _He sharply turned around, causing me to take a step back.

"I'm sorr—"

"Are you fucking stupid?" He said through clenched teeth. His nostrils flared angrily.

"Wha—", I started to say but he cut me off.

"I haven't answered any of your texts or phone calls all summer. If you haven't noticed, I'm ignoring you—"

"I need to—"

"I don't want to talk to you," he said, finishing my sentence and rolling his eyes, "hear from you or know anything about you. I don't give two shits. So please get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone—"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted, without thinking.

"So?" Edward blinked, deadpanned.

"It might be—"

"_Might?_ Alice already told me it _might _be mine." He rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Alice?" I repeated, and starting chasing after him.

"It might be half the guys on the baseball team too." He rolled his eyes once again and laughed humorlessly. "Bella, I wore a condom every time so this _mistake _wouldn't happen. Obviously you have the wrong guy—"

"_Mistake_—_",_ I practically screamed, feeling a lot more hurt then I probably should of. I clenched and unclenched my hands at my sides, willing the tears away that were threatening to spill.

"Go check Jacksonville; I'm sure you'll find someone to pin this shit on there."

"_Ugh_," I cried in frustration. "Edward—" I started to beg but he cut me off once again.

"Go to the next guy on your list and leave me the fuck alone—"

"_Bella," _A feminine voice yelled, running up to me. I pulled roughly on a lock of hair as I watched Edward walk away farther down the hall until he was out of sight.

"Alice. What the hell?" I shouted, failing my arms and raising a brow at her.

"What?" She asked genially confused.

"Why did you tell Edward? You promised you wouldn't."

"I know," Alice sighed, tugging on her bracelets around her wrists. "But he was upset and—"

"He was upset—"

"—going off about how much of a slut you were—"

"Oh—"

"—because you were sleeping with Jake a week after you guys broke up. I told him that you didn't sleep with Jacob and he asked how you were pregnant by him then." Alice sighed. "I told him you weren't and that it might be his kid."

"Ah—"

"I didn't say anything about Emmett, Bella. I swear." She rushed to add in quickly.

"Okay."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She pouted.

"No," I scratched the back of my head and exhaled loudly. "I just wish I could have told him first."

"I'm so sorry." Her words were rushed and worried. "I was just trying to get him not to hate you anymore."

"It's fine." I rolled my eyes, coming to grips that I would never get Edward to un-hate me. "Just let me tell Emmett, _please._"

"I _promise_, Bella." This time I could tell Alice's words were genuine, but she still stuck out her pinkie finger anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** See? Alice is starting to redeem herself.

A lot of you are hating my Charlie and Alice which is perfectly fine, but I would like to tell you why you shouldn't hate them.

You shouldn't hate Charlie in anyway because he is a father to a seventeen year old girl who just found out she is pregnant. Any father in that situation is going to be mad, but he also found out that his daughter was sleeping around with more then one person. I don't think any father wants to know that about their daughter. He's going to be upset and angry with Bella. Not only is Charlie just barely getting by money wise for him and Bella, but now a baby is added into the mix. So, Charlie's disappointed and stressed out. Eventually he'll become a more understanding daddy.

Now about Alice: I don't know one girl that hasn't been in the situation that Alice had been put in. Maybe not with the same situation Bella and Alice are going through. But you can't honestly tell me, you've never had to pick. But maybe I'm the only one, lol.

I know that you guys wanted longer chapters, and the next one is the longest chapter I've written so far, but I can't promise they will all be that long. It's mostly because I find with shorter chapters, I can update a lot more verses if I had longer chapters. That being said, I have the next chapter completed but I'm going to my boyfriends for a couple nights, so I won't be posting until I get back. It'll hopefully be posted sometime at the end of the weekend. Monday or Tuesday at the latest.

Review, _please! _


	11. The Sleepover

"_Jesus,_ Bella." Alice yelled excitedly, the minute I had entered her room. "You're getting _so_ big."

"Shut up," I growled, frowning as I looked down at my wardrobe. I was wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a tight tank top that showed exactly how big I have gotten in the past couple of months. Dropping my overnight bag by Alice's dresser, I uncomfortably pulled down the bottom of my shirt that kept riding up over my baby belly.

"I'm serious," she went on, as I awkwardly stood at the entry way of her room. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with her telling me how fat I've gotten. "_She's _going to be a _huge_ baby." The emphasis didn't go unnoticed on the word 'huge' or the word 'he'.

"_He_ will not be." I rolled my eyes, with a smirk on my face as I crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's a girl, Bella. I can tell." Alice argued with a grin on her face.

"You know nothing about babies and it's a boy." I smirked, rolling my eyes, as I patted my stomach. "I can _feel _it."

"Oh shut it," she laughed and patted the empty space on the bed beside her. "Get your fat ass over here." I frowned, but happily skipped over.

"Why is Emmett's hair gelled back? It looks ridiculous."

The remainder of the evening before we fell asleep was spent lying on our stomachs; our feet in the air, looking over an old photo album that Alice kept. As much fun as we were having looking back on old memories, it depressed me, seeing how happy I was with all the friends I had that were no longer in my life.

Alice quickly looked over to the photo album that I was holding; I pointed at the picture I was talking about which caused Alice to squeal loudly and practically toppled over in laugher. "I remember that day,"

"Wha—", I started to ask, but she cut me off.

"Rose always complained about Emmett's frizzy hair, and she told him to put a little gel in it, and he comes to school looking like this. It was seriously the best day ever." I laughed politely, a little disappointed that I had missed what sounded like a hilarious day. Alice quickly snatched my photo album, seeing a picture that caught her attention. "Look at Jasper in this picture. Oh my god, he's so adorable."

"I didn't know Jasper was on the basketball team."

"It was only for a year; he joined because his girlfriend Heidi," Alice grimaced, her face twisting in disgust, "liked basketball players so he wanted to impress her or something. I don't know." She shrugged, "she's a bitch."

Her jealousy caused me to laugh. "How are you and Jasper anyway?" I asked, flipping through the photo album that I snatched back from Alice. "Usually you don't shut the fuck up about him,"

"Shut up," Alice smacked my shoulder jokingly and laughed. "But we're good."

"Just good," I provoked her with a smirk on my face.

"I don't want to jinx it." She practically screamed in frustration and then giggled. "I've been in love with this boy since I was ten. "

"Okay, okay." I laughed.

"Bella, look at this picture of you," Alice laughed, changing the subject.

Grabbing the photo album, I looked at it and shrugged. "That doesn't even look like me."

"Well it's you." Alice giggled, grabbing back the photo album. "You wore that sweater every day for a month."

This caused me to laugh. "I wore it every day because Edward gave it to me."

"He did?" Alice asked, her voice laced with confusion. She inspected the picture closely. "I didn't know that."

I laughed, snatching the photo album, and gazed at the picture. "It was sophomore year at the bleachers during the first football game of the year. "

_It was a cold afternoon and I was leaning against the football field gate, waiting for my friend to return with beverages. She had been gone for a while, so when I heard the gravel crunch behind me, I assumed it was her and quickly turned around with a grin on my face. Instead of my friend, it was a boy I had never met before, but I knew him. It was a boy I had heard a million and one stories about from my new friends_

"_Isabella? Right?" He said slowly, and approached with caution. I nodded with a timid smile on my face. "You're the new girl." _

"_It's Bella, actually." I shrugged and corrected with a grin. _

"_I'm Edward Cullen." _

"_I know," I laughed. "I'm friends with Rosalie Hale."_

_Edward frowned then and kicked the gravel with his feet. He looked very displeased by this information. "I bet she has a bunch of fun stories to share about me."_

"_She does," I giggled and nodded. "You make a very pretty girl." _

"_She told you that, huh?" Edwards face turned a shade of pink in embarrassment; although that could have just been the freezing temperature. _

"_No," I laughed. "I saw pictures." _

"_Great," he laughed humourlessly and rolled his eyes. _

"_Don't worry; you really do make a very pretty girl." _

"_Thanks? I think." His embarrassment made me laugh._

"_I'm actually waiting for Rose now." I sounded distracted as I looked around the array of people for my blond headed friend. "She should be back by now though."_

"_She was making out with Emmett behind the garbage cans the last time I saw her." Edward said simply with a shrug. _

"_What the hell?" I laughed, completely caught off guard by that information. I knew she was secretly seeing Emmett, but it had yet to be confirmed by her. "She was supposed to come back here with my hot chocolate." I shivered rubbing the arms of my thin shirt. "I'm freezing."_

"_You look pretty cold." Edward whispered, taking a slow step forward and removed my hands with his own; he began rubbing my arms to create friction. "You're turning purple. Why the hell are you here without a jacket?"_

_I gulped loudly and forced myself to meet his gaze before I spoke. "Rose made me hurry and I forgot it."_

"_Sounds like Rose." He laughed; his breath fanning my face and he started taking off his jacket. When his hands left my arm, I held back a sigh at the loss of contact. "Take mine."_

"_No, no." I pleaded, handing the jacket back to him. "It's fine. Rose should be back_—_"_

"_Trust me; she'll be gone for a while." He smirked, "just take it."_

"_You'll be cold." I argued. _

"_I'm leaving anyway."_

"_Oh," I said, though I was feeling a little disappointed. _

"_Here," he said with a smile and helped me into the jacket. _

"_Thank you." I smiled timidly, immediately breathing in his scent of pine needles, and a slight hint of men's deodorant. _

"_No problem," he smirked before he said my name, "Bella."_

"I never wore it to school though," I laughed, rolling over on my back just staring at the picture, the giant grin that was placed on my face; I looked so happy. "I didn't want him to think I was a freak."

"I remember those days where she would sneak around to see Emmett." Alice laughed, flipping through the other photo album.

"She really thought we were stupid."

"I miss those days," Alice sighed.

"Me too."

—

A couple days ago, my father had asked me to make an appointment with the school counsellor to find out what they offer students in my 'situation.' During my meeting we discussed schooling for around the time I was due. She suggested that I stop going a couple weeks before my due date, just in case the baby came a week or two early.

I was scheduling another meeting with the secretary when the door opened and I uncontrollably looked that way. Locking eyes with the familiar boy, I immediately looked away and down at the papers in front of me.

"Uh, hey Em." I mumbled nervously, my eyes still focused on the paper in front of me.

"Bella," he said slowly, sounding as though he was caught off guard. "How are you?"

"Um. Good." I shrugged and swallowed hard. "Uh," I bit my lip, unsure of how to continue; taking a deep breath, I forced myself too. "I need to—"

Emmett's eyes widened, knowing exactly what I was about to say causing him to cut me off and finish my sentence for me. "We should talk. "

"Yeah, um." I heaved a sigh. "I texted you a couple weeks ago—"

"I was busy." He deadpanned, cutting me off.

"Oh."

"Look, I know what this is about." Emmett sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh," I said awkwardly.

"With the rumours going around and then you texting me," he swallowed noticeably and exhaled nosily. "I kind of just figured."

"Then why didn't you call me or something?"

"I was scared—"

"Are—", I starting quickly, cutting him off.

"I still am." He assured me.

"Me too," I sighed.

"Are you sure—"

"I'm pretty positive." I shrugged.

"Oh,"

"Does Rose know—"

"No," he said simply.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Uh," he stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'd prefer if you didn't," I shrugged, "at least not for now."

"Okay."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"I should go." I said slowly, a little unsure but started to walk away anyway. "My dad's waiting—"

"No," he rushed quickly, grabbing my elbow. "Bella, wait." I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while he held my arm. "Fuck," he groaned, tugging on his curly hair. "This isn't how I wanted it to go."

"How did you—", I started to ask but he cut me off.

"I'm terrified," his eyes were wide with fear, showing me exactly how scared he was. "But I don't want you to go through this alone." He shook his head, "you weren't the only one there that night." He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled loudly, fanning my face with his breath. "I fucked up too."

"Oh." I baffled, completely caught off guard.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes." I blinked.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"Um," I said awkwardly. "Emmett," I breathed. "I should really go…"

"_I'm sorry!_" His words were hurried, almost overlapping. "Fuck," he tugged roughly at the ends of his hair, causing his knuckles to turn white. "This is so fucked up," he groaned. "I'm sorry—"

"It's fine Emmett." I cut him off, gently pulling my arm from his grasp. "But I should— "

"I want to be there."

"You don't have—"

"I _want_ to be there, Bella."

"Um," I bit my lip and swayed awkwardly for a couple of seconds. I was completely taking back with the dedication in Emmett's eyes. "Well," I said slowly. "I have a doctor's appointment in a couple weeks to hear the heartbeat—"

"I can come?"

"Yeah."

A small smile spread across Emmett's face, while relief showed in his eyes.

—

"How's school?"

"Good." I shrugged to myself, clutching the phone at my ear as I shut my bedroom door behind me and crawled onto my bed, resting on my stomach.

"Just good, Bella?" I could practically see her rolling her eyes. "Come on." Her voice was sarcastic and mocking. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Me and Emmett talked,"

"And?" She pressed.

"I think he wants to be involved." I shrugged, blowing it off as though it wasn't all that important.

"You think?" My mother's voice sounded irritated and annoyed.

"Well, he said he wanted to be _there_; whatever that means," I made sure to put the emphasis on the word 'there', and rolled my eyes. "And he's coming to my doctor's appointment with me."

"Are you comfortable with that?" Her voice was worried.

"Well yeah," I shrugged. "I don't want to go alone and it's just to hear the heartbeat."

"What about your father or Alice?" She asked.

"Dad has work and Alice is probably doing something with Jasper."

"Bella—", my mother urged.

"Mom, I'm _fine._" I whined, annoyed that she wouldn't drop the subject. The truth was that I was completely fine going to my doctor's appointment with Emmett. The part that made me anxious was I wasn't completely sure that he wouldn't tell Rosalie that he was going to be a part of my pregnancy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"How's your father?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I barely ever see him."

"He's not home?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"He's always working." I said simply, tracing patterns on my quilt.

"You know if you're feeling lonely or just _whatever_," I rolled my eyes, "you're more than welcome to come home."

"I'm _fine_, mom."My voice was high and joking. I pulled my hood up over my head and laid on my back, my feet resting on the wall. "But can I ask you something about dad?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Did he _not _want me to come home?"

It had been something I had been contemplating for a while now.

"Why do you think that?" Her voice was bothered and alarmed. I could practically see her twisting her head in confusion.

"We're fighting more than usual lately." I shrugged.

"He's probably just stressed sweetie."

"So, he didn't say anything to you about not wanting me here?"

"Bella," My mother sighed. "He's your father, of course he wants you there; it's your home."

"I know," I also sighed.

"Just help him out a bit; clean up after yourself and maybe help out with the dishes and laundry."

I rolled my eyes, "that's what he said."

"I know that this is very hard on him. He's working extra hours at work to pay for the baby when she comes and he asks only that you go to school every day."

"I have been. And it's a _he_, mom."

"Just help your father out." Her voice was stern.

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: **I beta'd this chapter also. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hopefully my beta will be back on the internet soon. Anyway, longest chapter so far. What do you think? There is a lot of information in this chapter.

Anyway, reviewww,_ please!_


	12. The Doctors Appointment

"Rosalie's going to be so mad," I sighed looking over to Emmett who is sitting awkwardly and timidly on the small stool in the corner of the small sterilized room. I look over at Emmett and see how uncomfortable he is, here with me in this room, and wonder why he had even decided to come anyway.

"Don't start." Emmett growled through clenched teeth, as he runs his fingers through his thick curly hair. "I can't think about Rose right now. I'm about to shit my pants over here."

I laughed when he shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs in front of him. "Calm down. It's just a checkup."

"Easy for you to say." he sighed. "You've had weeks to deal with this. I just found out 4 fucking days ago."

I noticed how uncomfortable he is talking about the baby, so I changed the subject. "Have you talked to Rose about this at all?"

"No." Emmett shook his head. "She tries to bring it up, but I shrug it off. I just...can't." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair once again. "I know if I start talking about it, she'll know."

"Does she not think it's yours at all?" I inquired.

"I don't know." He shrugs, eyeballing me. "I don't think?"

"Oh," I said simply as the office door opened and an older lady appeared and shuts the door behind her. She's wearing a long white doctors coat that ends at her knees, and her hair is in a tight bun that sits neatly on the top of her head.

"Hello Bella." She smiled, as she walks over to me and shakes my hand. "I haven't seen you in quite a bit."

"Ha," I laughed subtly. "It's been a while."

"And who is this?" She asked, offering to shake Emmett's hand.

"This is Emmett." I said.

"The father?"

"Uh, yeah." Emmett forced out.

"Well, nice to meet you." My doctor said politely, not noticing how red Emmett's face is and how he is looking everywhere except in her eyes. "I bet you're some excited."

Emmett gulped loudly and very visibly. "I sure am."

I smirked, looking down at my feet that were swinging off the side of the hospital bed, trying to stifle my silent laughter.

After introductions, the doctor goes to her seat behind her desk, in the front of the room. She pulls a folder from her desk drawer and quickly looks over it before she focuses her gaze on me. "So, the last time you had a checkup, you were 11 weeks, in Jacksonville—correct?"

"Correct." I said simply.

"You're about 16 weeks now, I believe?" She knows the answer—the papers are right in front of her, but she asks it as a question.

"That sounds about right." I smiled, looking down at my bulging stomach.

"Starting to think of any names?" She asked politely, her face beams when she looks at how I am looking down at my belly.

I shook my head. "I've thought of some, but nothing I really like yet."

"Well, most women wait until the baby is born. Some women feel like they will know when they see their new baby in their arms."

"I think I'll know when I see him." I smile.

"Him? You've found out the sex?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. But I think it's a boy. Everyone else is telling me it's a girl though."

"What do you think Emmett?" She smirked, turning her gaze to Emmett.

"Huh?" He said caught off guard that we were actually talking to him. "Oh, um... boy?"

The doctor laughed at Emmett's uncomfortably and turns her gaze on me. "Sometimes you just know."

"I get to hear the heartbeat today, right?" I asked, awfully excited at the thought.

"Have you not heard it yet?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I have." I told her. "But I was just wondering if I could hear it again."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem." She said, looking over her folder that is spread open on the desk. "Have you seen your baby yet?"

I shook my head. "When I first found out I was pregnant, they gave me a quick ultrasound, but I didn't really see anything." I think back to that day, when the doctor has shown me a picture of my baby on the screen, she kept pointing to it but it didn't look like a baby to me.

"Well, we can take a look at him if you want." She said, glancing down at the folder again. She picked up a pen and starts to write something down. "But first, I want to check your blood pressure. I noticed that it was quite high, during your last checkup."

"She mentioned that, but never said much about it." I said, swinging my legs off the hospital bed.

"Well lets check that and get it out of the way." The doctor takes the stethoscope from around her neck and puts it on my bare chest, listening to my heart beat. It's cold against my skin."Take a deep breath for me, please." When she is done, she takes the stethoscope and places it on my back. I feel the goosebumps forming on my skin. When she is done with the stethoscope, she puts it back around my her neck and grabs the sphygmomanometer from her desk. She pulls up my sweater sleeve and places it on the correct spot. "Normally during pregnancy, you want your blood pressure to be around 120/80." She says as she holds down the button and the blood pressure monitor tightens around my arm. "And as it seems..." She said, looking down at the monitor, as the air releases from the machine. "Yours is still quite high."

"Really?" I asked, my voice betraying the worry I felt.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed, as she puts the machine away. "We will need to monitor that, and make sure it stays low. Do you have a lot of stress in your life Bella?" She asked, once she is back in her seat, and starts to flip through her folder.

I glance at Emmett, and he gives me a small encouraging smile. I swallowed hard, but the lump in the throat makes it hard. I suddenly feel sick.

"Um, sort of." I frowned.

"Sort of?" She asked.

"Well, lately, yes." I sighed.

"We will need to eliminate that Bella. Having a lot of stress in your life, is one of the main causes to having a high blood pressure, along with your diet. Are you eating healthy?"

"Um..." I bit my lip, pulling on a piece of my hair. Suddenly, I feel guilty. I feel scared and terrified. I will be a terrible mother.

"Bella," She shakes her head. Scolding me. "You need to start eating healthy. You and your baby are now considered high risk. Having a high blood pressure during pregnancy puts you at risk for a lot of complications."

"Like what?" Emmett asked, opening his mouth for the first time during this appointment without someone asking him something first.

"One of the most common complications during pregnancy is called Preeclampsia."

"What's that?" I ask, whispering the word.

"Preeclampsia is related to increased blood pressure and protein in the mother's urine—as a result of kidney problems. Preeclampsia affects the placenta, and it can affect the mother's kidney, liver, and brain. Sometimes it can cause death."

"Wha—" I asked, my eyes wide at the word _death. _Will my baby die?_  
_

"I'm not trying to scare you and raise your blood pressure even higher then it is." She frowned, standing up from her chair. She walks to the other side of her desk, before she leans on the front of it and crosses her legs in front of her. "But it's something you need to know and it's something you should consider when you put yourself into a stressful situation and before you sit down to eat every meal. From now on, whatever you put in your body that is full of sodium can affect the baby."

"How to I stop myself from getting this pp—re—ee—calmpsia?"

"Well, it's common in patients who have shown signs of high blood pressure during the first couple weeks of pregnancy. But there is no way to determine if you will develop it. We will just have to monitor you and keep a close eye on you."

"Okay." I said slowly. "Okay." I said again, repeating myself. I repeat the word over and over under my breath. _Preeclampsia. Preeclampsia.  
_

"Well," the doctor says slowly and cautiously. "Lets move on. You wanted to hear the heartbeat?"

I shake my head yes, but I don't make eye contact with her

I'm lying on the hospital bed, as she puts a small amount of goop on the lower part of my abdomen. When she is done, she places a small device onto my belly and pushes in. Immediately, I hear a loud _thump-thump _sound. I lay down on the pillow behind me and close my eyes as I listen to my babies heartbeat.

_"_Wow," was all Emmett said.

—

When Emmett drops me off at home, I whisper a timid goodbye to him. We didn't talk much in the car, as I was more focused on the complications I would potentially face if I don't start treating my body and baby properly. Suddenly all the drama with Edward and Rosalie doesn't seem as important anymore.

"Dad." I yelled, as I walk into the house. I noticed that my father wasn't in his regular spot on the couch when I walk into the living room and shrug off my jacket, throwing it on the chair. "Daddddd." I almost sing.

"_In here, Bells_." He hollered back. I find him in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking into the fridge. My father is lying under the sink, with different tools on either side of him.

"What's it look like?" His voice is rough and irritated. "Trying to fix this damn drain."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, leaning beside the counter as he starts to crawl himself out from under the sink.

"The water isn't draining." He sighed, wiping his hands on the dish towel in the sink." And I can't seem to find the problem." He turns the faucet on, and the sink slowly begins to fill up with water. "_Dammit_." He yells out in frustration and bangs his fists on the counter. I jump slightly, frightened by his outburst. "I'm going to have to call a damn plumber."

"Isn't that going to cost money?" I asked slowly, looking down at my stomach.

"Yes, Bella." He rolls his eyes. "Everything costs money. Money we don't have."

"Oh..." I said, and the room fills with silence.

"Yeah." After a couple moments, my father asked: "So, how was the doctors appointment?"

"Um, she said I'm high risk." I said biting my lip, and rubbing my stomach.

"High risk?" He asked, his voice is now full of worry, much like mine was at the doctors office. "For what? What's that even mean?"

"My blood pressure is too high I guess. She said she's going to have to monitor me. I have another doctors appointment with her in two weeks."

"Did she say what causes the high blood pressure?"

"Um, stress mostly." I said, biting my lip. "And she told me to eat properly."

"Guess that means, no more take-out." My father sighed angrily, washing his hands roughly in the sink that doesn't drain. "Not like we can afford it anyway."

"Dad, I said, after a couple moments of silence. "I can go back to Jacksonville if you want."

"Why would I want that?"

"I just know that moneys tight, and mom has... more experience being around babies."

"Bella, you are not going to live with your mother." His voice is stern. "I know moneys tight, but we'll manage. We always do."

"Are you sure? You don't seem so happy..."

"I'm disappointed." He sighed. "Of course, I am. My seventeen year old is pregnant. I'm going to be a grandfather at 37."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What's done is done. We can't go back now."

"I know." I shrug.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yep!" I manage to say enthusiastically. "I should probably go work on my homework now."

"Do you need any help?"

"No," I shook my head, as I start to head out of the kitchen. "But I'll let you know if I do."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a very terrible chapter. It was very rushed, but I just wanted to add this tonight. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. But I hope you like it. :)

I would also like to mention, I had this whole story mapped out, but lost everything when my computer got reformatted. But oh well.


End file.
